the angel did not wear tennis shoes
by jetstar
Summary: What if Kawaru was not the final angel? that is the question that inspired this story my first evangelalion fanfic . When Kawaru sends Misato a Shinji a mysterious message to meet him out side of tokyo three Misato and shinji decide to go along o try and
1. Chapter 1

The Angel did not Wear Tennis Shoes.

What if Kawaru was not the final angel? that is the question that inspired this story (my first evangelalion fanfic) . When Kawaru sends Misato a Shinji a mysterious message to meet him out side of tokyo three Misato and shinji decide to go along o try and understand what's up.

What does Kawaru want to tell both Misato and Shinji. Is it about the final angel? later chapter's will contain yaoi shinji/kawaru

Revalation

"Well we're here" said Misato to Shinji as she pulled up at the rondeveu point.

Earliar that day both Misato and Shinji had recieved a phonecall from Kawaru.

"Meet me outside the city, tonight at 6pm , I can't say anymore for they are probably listening, please I am asking you to trust me." That is all he said before hanging up.

"I wonder what kawaru wants?" Said Shinji as he hoped out the car.

Misato did not seem to be paying much attention. The wind was cold that night. 'should have worn a jumper' thought shinji as he shivered in the breeze. He looked over to Misato who was looking over at what was left of the city. The sun was setting and it looked peaceful, but it was not peaceful there was tension in the air. The final angel was still to come and everyone knew it was probably going to be the toughest angel yet.

Shinji heard a motor and turned around to see a red sports car approaching them.

"Hang on Kawaru can't drive. Who's with him?" Said shinji nervously

The car came to a stop behind Misato's and the headlight's went off. The passanger side door open and Kawaru came out, he was wearing a red turtleneck jumper, a pair of blue jeans and his tennis shoes. He took one look at Misato and leaned back down into the car to talk to the driver.

"She came" Is what shinji seemed to hear. 'so the driver is someone Misato knows.' thought shinji.

The driver door opened and a boot came out and landed on the gravel making a very distict sound. A figure rose out of the car and both Misato and Shinji gasped. It was Kaji!

"No this cannot be your dead!" said Misato with a quiver in her voice.

"I would have been if this young man had not saved me." replied Kaji gestering at Kawaru

Kawaru just smilled. "It was simply not your time to go Kaji, besides SEELE had a feeling NERVE was going to try to get rid of you so they sent me to take care of business."

"Take care of bussiness? But how?" asked Shinji

"Part of my training as an eva pilot was military training. It was simple really."replied Kawaru

"Military training? So thats why you can control your synch ratio?" Asked Misato

"Part of the reason. The rest is just talent." replied kawaru with a wink.

He looked at Shinji and saw him shivering. He leaned into the car and took out a green jumper just like his own and offered it to Shinji.

"Did you not know it would be cold up here, Ikari?"

"No... I mean yes I just don't have a jumper...thankyou." he said as he let a small smile come to his face. Kawaru smiled back.

Meanwhile Kaji and Misato were talking.

"Arn't you happy to see me Misato?"

"You idiot, how could you. I thought you were dead and now your back?"

"I promise I will stay this time, Besides I'm here for a reason" Said Kaji as he looked over at Shinji who was now sitting on the ground under a tree and Kawaru who was standing but leaning against the same tree, he smiled at Misato as she looked in his direction.

"The boy? Kawaru Nagisa?"

"According to SEELE I am now his legal guardian."

"That is not why you wanted to meet me here though is it?"

"No" replied Kaji. He gestered for Kawaru to bring Shinji over to him and Misato.

"Whats going on Kawaru?" Asked shinji. Kawaru gentle smile was gone and a very serious look was on his face.

"Both me and Mr Kagi have been looking for something here and we have reason to believe that the final angel is already here and has been here all along." Said Kawaru

"While I was working with shinji's father Gendo Ikari I came across some infomation about the first child, some very odd infomation" said Kaji

"About Rei Ayanami?" questioned Misato.

"Yes, at first Kaji did not understand what he had found but he could not send it directly to SEELE it would raise too much suspision, so he coded the infomation onto a disc and had the disc sent to me in America and I then delivered it to SEELE. They knew right away what he had found."

"I recieved an e-mail from SEELE about two weeks ago. It said that there was no doubt that the first child would be the final angel."

"But why would my father have an angel?" Asked shinji. He looked at Misato who had a look of absolute fear on her face.

"Wait he is not intending...Oh God no, not again!" Shrieked Misato

"What, What is my father planning on doing? Misato? Kawaru? Kaji? What?"

"He is planning on starting third impact!" said Kawaru grimly.

"Thats insane why would he do that?"

"He thinks he can play god, he has probably been planning this since Shinji first arrived. The fool plans to purify humanity via the instramantality program." replied Kaji

"While I have been here in the last week I have done a little snooping on my own. He intends to fuse Rei with whats in terminal dogma, you do know what's in there Misato?"

"Lillith, So what are we going to do about this"

"I suspect he will start within the next two days when Rei fuses with lillith the seventeenth angel will be unleashed, Kawaru and Shinji must destroy the angel before it leaves terminal dogma." Said Kagi. He turned and started walking towards his car, but Kawaru stayed with Shinji.

"Misato do me a favour look after kawaru until the end of the fight remember NERVE thinks I'm dead. And don't worry I'll be back this time promise." With a wave he hoped in his car and drove off.

"Idiot" mumbled Misato

"Looks like were roomates Shinji" Said Kawaru

Misato hoped in the front of the car and both Shingi and Kawaru hoped in the back.

Misato looked in the rear view mirror. Her eyes were all puffy from crying.

"Don't worry Miss Misato. He will be back, he may not show it but he does love you he just does not want to see you get hurt." said Kawaru to Misato. His gentle carefree smile was back.

please comment I really worked hard on this one.


	2. Chapter 2

Breakfast With Kawaru

That night Kawaru slept on the couch, Shinji slept in his room and Misato...well Misato went to bed but she did not go to sleep.Her mind was full of questions like...

'what makes him think he can play god' and ' Kagi you bastard how could you hide this from me' But eventually she fell asleep.

Kawaru was the first to stir the next morning. He and Shinji did not have to be at NERVE till later that afternoon. He stumbled off the couch and manage to find his way to the bathroom were he went to the toilet and then washed his hands and face. As he open the door to leave the bathroom and saw Shinji standing outside the bathroom door. For a moment there eyes met then Kawaru thought mayby he should stop this arkward moment.

"I'm sorry if I woke you Shinji" Said kawaru looking away.

"Don't worry about it I dont tend to sleep in much anymore anyway."

After Shinji did his business in the bathroom he went into the kitchen to see Kawaru sitting at the the table. Just then the fridge door opened and Pen Pen came out. Kawaru looked at the penguin curiously and Pen Pen seemed to do the same to Kawaru.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot this is Pen Pen, Misato's other roommate"

"What kind of creature is he?" Asked kawaru inisantly

"A penguin"

"never seen one of those before"

"there are alot of surprises around here in the morning" said shinji as put the pot of coffee on

"So you could say you don't have a dull moment around here." replied kawaru with that oh so familar grin on his face.

"I guess so although it has been a lot quieter since Asuka went to hospital." Replied Shinji as he poured two mugs full of coffee and place them on the table. He then sat down at the table across from Kawaru.

"So the second child lives here too?"

"sort of " said Shinji.

Just then Misato entered the room already dressed for work.

"Sorry can't stay for breakfast I got to go see Ritsco I'll be back later make sure you lock up before you leave kay bye." and as quickly as she had appeared, she was out the front door and shinji and kawaru heard the screeching of her tires as she drove off. They were now alone except for Pen Pen of course.

Shinji got up and placed two pieces of bread in the toaster. Kawaru just sat there watching Pen Pen eating his breakfast. When the toast popped Shinji buttered it and placed a piece on two plates.

After breakfast Shinji started washing the dishes. "Now this does not seem fair, you made breakfast and now your doing the dishes too?" said kawaru as he leaned on the breakfast table watching shinji.

"It's my turn to clean today on the roster but i guess Misato will be adding your name soon if your staying."

"What makes you think I'm leaving Ikari?"

"It seem's like everyone is leaving these days."

Shinji felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around to see kawaru standing there behind him stearing at him. Kawaru leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Shinji did not know why but something felt right about this situation. He had kissed Asuka before but this was different Kawaru was kind and gentle, where as Asuka was mean and forceful. Kawaru was a little bit surprised when Shinji kissed back, did that mean Shinji felt the same way as him? Kawaru pulled away from Shinji slowly and simply said "Don't worry Shinji I'm not going anywhere."

Well thats the second chapter people what will happen next well you'll have to wait till next time to find out please comment.


End file.
